Квесты трактирщиков и торговцев (Daggerfall)
Описание Минимум репутации, необходимой для получения квеста, 10. Так что попробуйте поискать квесты, поднимающие репутацию у знати. Многие из этих квестов связаны с контрабандой, так что ваша репутация у гильдии воров может упасть. Квесты "If you are available for hire, I need someone reliable to carry out a certain, covert mission..." (репутация 10 или больше) Контрабанда. Нужно отнести изумруд одному человеку, взять у него предмет и отнести его другому человеку. Также у вас есть возможность отдать этот предмет гильдии воров, иначе придётся драться с четырьмя или пятью ворами (что понизит вашу репутацию у гильдии воров). "If you want work, I am looking for someone to take a special item to an acquaintance of mine..." (репутация 10 или больше) Контрабанда. Квест, практически аналогичный предыдущему. В награду вы получите рубин. "I need someone to bring an item to a contact of mine in ..." (репутация 10 или больше) Контрабанда. Нужно отнести деньги нужному человеку и принести он него предмет обратно. Могут возникнуть проблемы с гильдией воров. "The whining peasants who work my land near have long complained about evil wizardry being practiced in that dungeon..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно убить мага. Стандартное исследование подземелий. После выполнения квеста ваша репутация у обычного населения немного поднимется. right|120px "You may be aware that I am forming an alliance with ..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно убить гиганта (или другого монстра) и сообщить об этом указанному человеку. Стандартное исследование подземелий. "I have an item that's very precious to me. It's been handed down from generation to generation in my family..." (репутация 10 или больше) Забрать украденный предмет у орков. Стандартное исследование подземелий. "If you could, I am in need of assistance from someone I know isn't a complete buffoon..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно украсть из храма предмет и отнести его указанному человеку. Ваша репутация у этого храма понизится. "Yes, I do have something for an able-bodied young . It's nothing special...." (репутация 10 или больше) Контрабанда. Нужно найти в подземелье нужного человека и забрать у него предмет. По дороге обратно на вас будут нападать воры. Стандартное исследование подземелий. "If you are interested in earning gold for doing nothing more than delivering a little parcel..." или "I could use the services of someone of moderate talent..." (репутация 10 или больше) Контрабанда. Нужно доставить предмет нужному человеку. "You are not by any chance free to run a little errand for me?..." (репутация 10 или больше) Контрабанда. "Yes, this is a potentially awkward situation I'm in..." right|120px (репутация 10 или больше) Опять контрабанда. "I have a mission of some diplomatic importance. A gift of peace that needs be exchanged..." (репутация 10 или больше) Обычный квест на доставку предмета. Следите за временем, его может не хватить. "Are you by any chance available for a little assignment that should not take you any time at all..." (репутация 10 или больше) Обычный квест на доставку предмета. "I have a somewhat complicated mission that needs a fourth man involved..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно отнести бриллиант одному человеку, взять у него предмет и отнести его другому человеку. "I was wondering if you might do me a small favor..." (репутация 10 или больше) Квест, аналогичный предыдущему, но на этот раз связан с наркотиками. "Are you free for a few days to do me a little favor? I just need something I borrowed brought back to its owner..." (репутация 10 или больше) Контрабанда. Нужно отнести кристалл (gem) одному человеку, взять у него предмет и отнести его другому человеку. Также у вас есть возможность отдать этот предмет |гильдии воров, иначе придётся драться с четырьмя ворами (что понизит вашу репутацию у гильдии воров). "How would you like to have a lovely reward from my treasury..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно забрать ингредиент и отнести его алхимику. "My cousin has appealed to me for aid in a rather distasteful situation..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно остановить освящение орочьего храма, для чего нужно убить орка-шамана. Стандартное исследование подземелий. После выполнения квеста ваша репутация у Орсиниума понизится. "I have an acquaintance, an alchemist of some skill by the name of ..." (репутация больше 10) Нужно доставить сердце даэдра. В процессе выполнения придётся драться с даэдра, желающей отнять у вас это сердце. right|120px "If you have a couple days to spare and wouldn't mind being gold pieces richer, I have a mission requiring some speed and delicacy..." (репутация больше 10) Нужно отнести телескоп одному человеку, взять у него предмет и отнести его другому человеку. "I'm in rather a delicate situation...If I could count on your diligence and your silence..." (репутация больше 10) Контрабанда. Нужно принести от торговца кольцо. Также придётся драться с ворами. "I was wondering if you might do me a small favor. You see, I have a friend who requires a certain shipment of a certain substance brought by a certain time..." (репутация больше 10) Контрабанда. Ещё один квест на доставку двух предметов. "I have a friend, a potential ally, who is in need of discreet assistance. It's a relatively simple salvage operation..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно найти и принести сапфир. Стандартное исследование подземелий. "If you are available for hire, I am looking for someone to purvey a special item to an acquaintance of mine..." (репутация 10 или больше) Нужно доставить предмет нужному человеку. По дороге на вас будут нападать орки. Один из них скажет вам имя NPC. Если вы поговорите с ним, то узнаете, что предмет был украден из Орсиниума. Если вы отдадите предмет ему, то ваша репутация у Гортвога повысится. right|120px "I need someone to bring a certain item to a contact of mine in . You will receive an item in return..." (репутация 30 или больше) Контрабанда. Ещё один квест на доставку двух предметов. Однако предмет, который вы несёте, у вас украдут. На трупе вора, который на вас нападёт, вы найдёте карту с местонахождением подземелья, где вы можете найти украденный предмет. За выполнение квеста вам дадут магический предмет и иногда могут отметить на карте местонахождение ковена ведьм. "I am in trouble with a group of daedra and am looking for someone to purvey a rare manuscript to an acquaintance of mine..." (репутация между 40 и 49) Нужно доставить книгу. На вас постоянно будут нападать даэдра. Одна из них скажет, где можно найти одного из принцев даэдра. Если вы отдадите книгу ему, то ваша репутация у сил Обливиона возрастёт. В случае нормального выполнения квеста вам отметят на карте местонахождение ковена ведьм. "...always a pleasure to see you, my dear friend, especially when I need help..." (репутация 60 или больше) Нужно доставить предмет, за которым охотится одно из племён вампиров. Если вы отдадите предмет вампирам, то в награду получите немного денег и магический предмет. Также ваша репутация у этого племени возрастёт. В случае нормального выполнения квеста вам отметят на карте местонахождение ковена ведьм. Категория:Побочные Квесты (Daggerfall)